swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Naboo
Naboo is a lush, green planet filled with magnificent cities and flowing rivers. It has three moons, which are during the night hours. It is usually the next step after Tatooine and is probably the easiest planet in the game. Much of its wildlife is harmless, and, unlike most planets, its main attractions are not in the wilderness. Naboo is best known for its gorgeous capital of Theed, but it's home to many other cities. One may build homes and facilities on the planet. Creatures that roam the planet vary from veermoks to giant peko peko birds. Some areas of interest are the Emperor's Retreat, the Dee'ja Peak Waterfall, the Gungan Sacred Place and the Keren Street Race. NPC cities Naboo has five NPC cities. These are Dee'ja Peak, Kaadara, Keren, Moenia, and Theed. Many of them are near rivers (Keren), waterfalls (Dee'ja Peak and Theed), swamps (Moenia), or water in general (Kaadara). Moenia, has a reputation as an artist's retreat, and so is left alone by the Empire. It is the planet's Alliance stronghold. Dee'ja Peak is the planet's Imperial stronghold. The Galactic Moon Festival is celebrated in Moenia. Architecture Naboo architecture makes much use of domes, usually colored green. Players can build structures of this style on Dantooine, Naboo and Rori. Landscape and weather Naboo is dominated by rolling hills and grasslands, with a few trees scattered about. There are many lakes and rivers, as well as scenic waterfalls. Naboo generally has pleasant weather. Rain isn't as common as it is on some other planets. When near a swamp, however, the landscape becomes foggy and the difference between night and day is somewhat blurred, as the sun is barely visible. Moenia is built in this foggy environment. Planetary data Cities * Dee'ja Peak (Imperial Stronghold) Famous for its triple waterfalls. * Kaadara A coastal town near the northern ocean. * Keren Site of the Keren Street Race. A river divides the city into two halves. * Lake Retreat Technically not a city, this secluded spot is near Amidala's Beach. * Moenia (Alliance Stronghold) This city is thought of as an artist's retreat, and is in the middle of a foggy swamp. * Theed The magnificent capital of Naboo is home to the planet's ruler. It is also the largest city in Star Wars Galaxies. POI's * Amidala's Beach * Borvo's Vault * Dee'ja Peak Waterfall * Emperor's Retreat * Gungan Sacred Place * Gungan Warrior Stronghold * Imperial vs. Gungan Battle * Keren Street Race * Mauler Stronghold * Mordran * Naboo Kidnapped Royalty * Narglatch Cave * Naboo Cave * Theed Waterfall * Veermok Cave * Weapons Development Facility * Tucker's Special Place Quests *The Imperial Themepark is set in the Emperor's Retreat near Moenia. It houses some famous Imperial NPCs such as Darth Vader, The Emperor, Maximilian Veers and Captain Thrawn. Sights to see *Theed Palace- Theed Palace is an enormous, richly decorated building that houses the Naboo royalty. *Theed Spaceport- In Theed Spaceport, players can visit the famous hangar where Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul dueled in The Phantom Menace. *Dee'ja Peak Waterfall- The famous triple waterfalls of Dee'ja Peak look especially beautiful when illuminated by the moonlight. *The Beaches of Kaadara- Relax on a wooden chair at the beach. Wildlife If you look around areas with tall grass, such as the plains around Theed, you will often find unattackable frogs. These hop around and have no significance whatsoever, but are always a fun thing to look at. Category:Naboo